A continuing interest exists in aggressively reducing feature sizes of integrated circuitry. In conventional semiconductor-based integrated circuitry, polysilicon is often used as a gate electrode material in a field effect transistor (FET). However, polysilicon exhibits a resistivity generally considered too high for aggressive device scaling. Metal gate electrode materials have been identified to replace polysilicon. While metal gate electrode materials appear to function effectively in simple configurations, difficulties can arise in substituting metal gate electrode materials for polysilicon in three-dimensional (3-D) transistor devices and other devices with a more complex configuration. Accordingly, a desire exists to develop transistor gate forming methods and transistor structures capable of implementing metal gate electrode materials.